Believe Me
by Garis Miring
Summary: [SLASH][SBRL]Sirius baru menyadari kalau ternyata menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang keras kepala tidak semudah yang dikiranya.


**Believe Me**

By : Remus Black

Sirius terbaring di atas tempat tidur memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sebentar-sebentar Ia menggeliat dan menendang bantal-bantalnya sampai terjatuh.

Dia sedang bingung. Amat bingung, malah.

Keadaan bertambah rumit ketika Ia mendapati dirinya sedang jatuh cinta.

Dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Yang mana Ia tahu bahwa perasaan tak berguna ini akan merusak persahabatannya.

Ia terbangun dan membentur-benturkan kepalanya seperti orang gila, memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengatakan perasaannya.

Liburan musim panas tinggal sehari lagi dan pagi-pagi besok Ia akan pergi ke stasiun untuk naik _Hogwarts Express_ menuju sekolah tercinta.

Sirius bangun dan memungut bantal-bantal di lantai yang tadi ditendanginya.

Ia tidur dengan perasaan bahagia sambil membayangkan bantal yang dipeluknya sebagai _orang itu_.

xxx

Akhirnya Ia sampai di sekolah tercinta, Hogwarts. Suasana di Aula Besar tidak berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya kecuali .. Ia tidak melihat _orang itu_ disana.

Bagus untuknya, karena Ia sendiri juga belum _menyiapkan_ _hati_ untuk melihat wajah _orang itu_.

xxx

Selepas acara Pesta Tahun Ajaran Baru di Aula Besar, Sirius naik menuju kamar asrama diikuti James yang dari tadi ngoceh tak jelas. Sirius tidak mendengarkannya karena terlalu sibuk menggumam, "mudah-mudahan Ia tidak disana, mudah-mudahan Ia tidak disana .."

Sirius berhadapan dengan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dan menahan napasnya begitu lubangnya menjeblak terbuka. Ia berjalan melewati Ruang Rekreasi dan mengabaikan tatapan centil dari gadis-gadis yang ditemuinya disitu.

James mendahuluinya dan membuka pintu kamar asrama. Sirius terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat orang itu terbaring di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Moony!" seru James sambil setengah melompat. Tapi ekspresinya berubah begitu melihat tampang pucat di wajah sahabatnya itu, "kau kenapa?"

Remus bangun dan bersila, "tidak apa-apa, aku cuma merasa kurang sehat dan langsung ke kamar untuk istirahat ..", katanya lemah, lalu Ia menoleh ke arah Sirius, "Padfoot, maaf ya, aku tidur di ranjangmu, habis ranjangmu paling dekat, sih .."

Sirius menahan keinginannya untuk berkata, "Tak apa. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh tidur disini setiap malam bersamaku ..", tapi Ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menggumam, "tak usah dipikirkan .."

xxx

Siang itu, Sirius menghadiri kelas Telaah Muggle dengan setengah hati. Dia hanya semangat ikut pelajaran ini kalau Profesor Burbage membahas tentang otomotif muggle.

Ia memandang Remus yang duduk dua bangku didepannya.

Tiba-tiba Ia mendapat keberanian entah dari mana dan membuat pesawat kertas lalu menerbangkannya ke arah Remus. Sasarannya tepat, ujung pesawat kertas tersebut mengenai ubun-ubun Remus sehingga anak itu menoleh dan menatap Sirius dengan wajah kesakitan.

Sirius mengisyaratkan sesuatu seperti memanggil Remus untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Remus menurut dan berjalan menuju bangku Sirius. (Profesor Burbage sedang ke toilet)

_Lho? Kenapa dia menuju kesini?,_ batin Sirius panik, _Oh, ya, tadi 'kan aku yang memanggilnya._

Remus duduk di samping Sirius, "ada apa, sih? Kau merasa bosan?—lagi?"

_Merlin, mimpi apa aku semalam? Kenapa sekarang Ia ada disini, duduk di sebelahku pula .._, kata Sirius dalam hati, _Oh, ya, 'kan tadi aku yang memanggilnya .._

Remus masih menatapnya sambil menaikkan alisnya seperti debt-collector yang hendak menagih hutang.

"Engg .. Tidak ada apa-apa sih—" kata Sirius berjuang melawan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Remus menghela napas dan membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan pena bulu dan mencatat pelajaran kembali.

"Errremuss?" kata Sirius tak jelas. Tapi untungnya Remus cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui bahwa temannya itu sedang memanggilnya. Jadi, Ia meletakkan pena bulunya dan menoleh ke arah Sirius.

"Apaan?" desisnya galak. Rupanya Ia tidak senang diganggu saat sedang bersungguh-sungguh menuntut ilmu.

"Aku—tunggu sebentar .." kata Sirius cepat sambil mengambil sehelai perkamen dari dalam tasnya. Dengan gerakan yang lumayan terlatih, Ia membuat semacam origami berbentuk boneka tangan.

Remus yang dari tadi menunjukkan tatapan kau-sedang-apa-sih, membuka mulutnya dan menggumam "wow .." pelan.

Sirius memakaikan boneka tangan kertas itu ke tangannya. Remus memandangnya kebingungan.

"Remus .." Sirius ber-ehem-ehem pelan, lalu meneruskan, "aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu .."

"Kau sakit ya?" kata Remus sambil menekan dahi Sirius, "kenapa suaramu jadi melengking begitu?"

"Bukan!" kata Sirius sambil menepis lengan Remus, "anggap saja boneka ini yang bicara padamu .."

"Ah .." angguk Remus, "teruskan, kalau begitu .."

Sirius berdeham lagi dan berkata dengan suara melengking, "Remus Lupin .." lalu Ia mendekatkan boneka itu ke wajah Remus, "aku menyukaimu .."

Remus menghela napas, "Terima kasih, Sirius Black" Ia menggeleng seperti seorang ibu yang baru saja melihat bayinya menumpahkan makan siangnya. Ia kembali meraih pena bulunya dan menggores-gores penuh arti di atas perkamennya.

"Bukan! Maksudku bukan menyukai seperti itu!" kata Sirius masih dalam lengkingan, "aku menyukaimu dalam jalur romantik .."

Remus benar-benar meletakkan pena bulunya sekarang. Mengubah posisi duduknya dan melipat lengan, menatap Sirius tajam sebelum akhirnya berkata sambil menyipitkan mata, "Sirius, kalau kau masih terus menggangguku, aku akan pindah tempat—"

"Tapi, kau tidak mengerti .." kata Sirius dalam suara normal, "Aku serius!"

"Kau memang Serius Black .." kata Remus enteng. Tanda akhir pelajaran sudah berbunyi, Remus bangkit dan membereskan bukunya, "aku mau ke perpustakaan!"

Remus tidak menyadari kalau kalimat terakhirnya merupakan petunjuk penting bagi Sirius. Tanpa buang waktu, Ia melesat menuju perpustakaan.

xxx

Dengan mudahnya, Sirius menemukan Remus sedang duduk di pojokan perpustakaan, berkonsentrasi pada bukunya.

Sirius mengambil karet gelang dari kantong jubahnya dan men-ctarr-kannya ke arah buku yang sedang dibaca Remus.

Remus berhenti membaca dan melirik Sirius dari balik buku _Karena Serigala Ingin Dimengerti_ karya Gilderoy Lockhart yang sedang dibacanya.

"Maumu apa sih?!" kata Remus kesal, "apa belum cukup bagimu—"

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu!" jerit Sirius menderita, "aku hanya mencoba mengatakan yang sesungguhnya!"

Remus menghela napas dan bangkit menuju rak buku. Sirius menarik lengannya.

"Apa sih?!" kata Remus sambil menepis genggaman kuat Sirius, "kapan kau akan berhenti mengangguku?!"

"Kapan kau akan mendengarkanku?!" bentak Sirius cukup keras sehingga beberapa anak Ravenclaw yang sedang membaca di situ ber-_sshh!_ Pelan menyuruhnya diam. Sirius mendorong Remus masuk ke dalam susunan rak buku. Setengah menggerutu, Remus menurutinya.

"Kau mau apa sih?!" desis Remus pelan sambil terus berjalan menyusuri rak buku sementara Sirius berada di sisi yang berlawanan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku mau kau mendengarkanku!—tentang perihal tadi siang .." kata Sirius dari balik celah rak buku. Remus hanya bisa melihat kedua matanya.

"Sirius .. berhentilah bercanda!" kata Remus dalam nada putus asa. Ia mengambil sebuah buku tapi dirasakannya tangan Sirius menahan buku itu dari sisi berlawanan dari rak buku tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku _serius_!" katanya dalam nada rendah yang janggal.

Remus memutar bola matanya dan berjalan menuju ujung rak buku diikuti Sirius. Mereka bertemu dan Sirius menoleh ke segala arah sambil menggumam, "oke .."

"Kalau kau benar-benar _serius_ tentang apa yang kaukatakan tadi siang .." Remus melipat lengannya, "tunjukkan padaku, kalau begitu"

Sirius menghela napas, "Remus, aku menyukaimu .. dalam artian aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya dan tetap berada di sisiku sampai kapanpun!" Sirius menggertakkan giginya, kesal. Ia menatap Remus yang masih menunjukkan tampang kebingungan.

"Kaupikir kata-katamu tadi menunjukkan bukti keseriusanmu?" Remus mendengus sambil menyeringai menyebalkan, "kau aneh sekali .."

Sirius kehilangan kesabaran dan mencengkram lengan Remus kuat-kuat, membawa anak laki-laki itu menuju tempat yang paling pojok dari yang paling pojok yang pernah ditemukan dalam perpustakaan Hogwarts.

"Sirius! Apa-apaan sih kau?!" kata Remus sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sirius, "Sakit, tahu!"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Remus malah mendapati dirinya terjepit diantara tubuh Sirius dan rak buku.

Dengan ekspresi yang cukup aneh, Sirius merendahkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Remus, "kau mau bukti?"

Remus masih mengernyit penuh tanda tanya, "apa mau—mmph"

Sirius mengabaikan bunyi detak jantungnya yang begitu keras ketika Ia mencium Remus, anak laki-laki yang selalu menghantui pikirannya selama liburan musim panas kemarin.

Yang Ia herankan, ternyata Remus sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perlawanan dan malah menarik bagian belakang leher Sirius dengan penuh hasrat, memaksanya untuk memberikan ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Sirius mengabaikan rintihan pelan Remus dan meletakkan tangannya di pipi anak itu, mengusapnya pelan sebelum tangannya merayap ke atas dan membenamkan jari-jarinya di rambut Remus.

Sekarang pojokan yang amat sangat sepi itu dipenuhi bunyi erangan pelan dan suara kecupan dari keduanya. Madam Pince—yang rupanya mempunyai pendengaran yang cukup tajam—menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang tidak beres disana.

Remus masih menikmati bibir Sirius yang bermain-main lincah di atas mulutnya ketika Ia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekat. Merasa situasinya makin gawat, Ia mendorong Sirius pelan dan berkata, "Padfoot, dengar .."

Sirius masih menatapnya lekat-lekat, tapi telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh, bunyi langkah kaki yang cukup berat—menuju mereka.

"Remus, aku—pergi dulu!" katanya sambil tidak memedulikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena _kejadian itu_ dan melesat cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

Remus menoleh dan melihat sosok Madam Pince berdiri di sampingnya, "anak muda, sedang apa kau disini? Dan, suara-suara apa itu tadi?" tanyanya galak.

"Maaf, tadi aku baru saja membuka buku yang bisa bicara .." jawab Remus asal. Tapi sepertinya Madam Pince percaya.

xxx

Setelah Remus selesai dengan urusannya di perpustakaan, Ia berjalan menelusuri koridor sambil menenteng banyak buku. Sesampainya di asrama, Remus memanjat lubang lukisan dan masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi. Di sana Ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman di pojok.

Wajah Remus memerah, Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju tangga spiral. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Cahaya remang-remang menyeruak diantara jendela. Meskipun tidak jelas, tapi Ia bisa menangkap siluet seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil mendengkur pelan.

Ia melihat arlojinya, jam setengah sepuluh malam, tumben sekali ada anak yang tidur jam segini.

Ia melepas jubahnya dan meletakkan buku di samping bantal ketika Ia menyadari sosok yang sedang tidur itu adalah seseorang yang sangat Ia kenal.

"Sirius?"

Tapi Sirius tidak bergeming dari posisi tidurnya dan tetap mendengkur pelan. Ia masih memakai seragam lengkap—terlalu lengkap malah. Remus bisa melihat sepatu sekolah masih menggantung manis di kaki Sirius.

Remus bangkit dan mendatangi ranjangnya, "Duh, apa yang membuatnya tertidur dengan pakaian lengkap seperti ini?" katanya sambil duduk di ranjang Sirius, "apa dia segitu lelahnya?"

Remus mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Sirius, cahaya bulan-separo menerangi wajah Sirius yang sedang tertidur pulas. Remus belum pernah melihat ekspresi Sirius yang begitu menenangkan seperti ini karena biasanya anak itu terus-terusan mengganggunya sepanjang hari.

Ia jadi memikirkan kata-kata Sirius siang tadi. Sirius menyukainya dan ingin menjadikannya miliknya seorang.

"Apa itu benar, Sirius?" bisik Remus sambil membelai rambut Sirius dan memijat keningnya pelan. Ia merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Sirius.

Sirius tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun. Jadi Remus bangkit dan melepas sepatunya, merayap ke ranjang Sirius dan meletakkan dirinya di atas tubuh Sirius.

Remus mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Sirius dan menciumnya lagi, "aku juga menyukaimu, Sirius .."

Tiba-tiba Sirius membuka matanya. Setengah sadar, Ia mengerjap-ngerjap dan berkata dalam suara-bangun-tidur, "uh, kukira aku mimpi .." Ia bangkit diikuti Remus yang sekarang berbaring di sisinya.

Remus hanya tersenyum dan menatap tiang tempat tidur.

"Hai, Moony .. sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya antara bingung campur senang.

"Habis tadi kulihat kau tidur sambil memakai seragam .. aneh, tahu" katanya sambil bangkit dan duduk bersila.

Sirius mencibir, "Tadi aku—sehabis dari perpustakaan, aku langsung tidur .." Ia tidak meneruskan kalimatnya yang seharusnya berbunyi, 'aku berdebar-debar setelah menciummu tadi di perpustakaan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa maka kuputuskan untuk tidur, sampai lupa mengganti baju'

"Baiklah, ganti dulu bajumu, Padfoot, selamat tidur .." kata Remus sambil bangkit, tapi Sirius menahannya.

"Moony, aku mau minta maaf"

"Minta maaf kenapa?" tanya Remus bingung.

"Tadi siang—dan di perpustakaan .. pokoknya itu-lah!" Ia berdeham pelan lalu meneruskan, "aku terlalu memaksa, maaf ya .."

Remus tersenyum, "aku juga minta maaf karena tadi tidak menganggapmu serius .." katanya sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah, "karena sepertinya aku—ah!"

Sirius mendorong Remus ke tempat tidur. Sebelum Remus sempat melawan, Sirius dengan gesit meletakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Remus yang merah-agak-basah.

Kali ini Remus dapat menerimanya, Ia mendorong lidahnya dengan lembut ke dalam mulut Sirius dan berjuang untuk tidak mengeluarkan rintihan—tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan seberapa keras bunyi erangannya karena Sirius sekarang juga mengerang cukup keras dan terus mendorongnya ke kasur yang empuk, mencengkram pergelangan tangannya penuh nafsu.

"Padfoot—mm—kau harus—mm—tidur sekarang .." Remus menggumam diantara bibirnya.

"Kau—mm—mau aku tidur—mm—sekarang?" kata Sirius sambil terus menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya dengan liar.

Mereka berhenti dan saling tatap. Remus membenamkan jarinya di rambut Sirius sambil mengusapnya pelan, "aku cuma bercanda .." Ia bangun sedikit untuk menggapai kerah baju Sirius, menariknya turun untuk menciumnya lagi.

Setelah cukup lama saling bertukar posisi lidah, bibir Sirius merayap turun menuju rahang dan menjalar ke leher Remus, menciuminya dan menikmati setiap pori-porinya. "Remus .." erangnya diantara gerakan-gerakan pelan di bibirnya, "aku mencintaimu .."

"Ah—aku tahu itu, Sirius .." rintihnya pelan, "dan kali ini, aku percaya padamu .." katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Sirius mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Remus yang dibingkai bantal. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "baguslah .." sebelum akhirnya menutup mata untuk menciumi Remus lagi.

_tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

sigh selesai juga. Saya sampai mengorbankan jam pelajaran kosong dan istirahat siang untuk mengetik ini. Tapi tak apa sih, saya juga senang, kok : 

Idenya dari teman saya—_lagi_—ketika kami sedang membuat origami (sebenarnya saya yang membuatnya untuk mengganggu dia) berbentuk mulut dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak jelas seperti yang dilakukan Sirius.

Dan untuk adegan perpustakaan juga sebenarnya terinspirasi ketika kami menelusuri pojokan rak buku yang lumayan gelap. Teman saya berkata, "tempat yang bagus .."

Hiiy, aneh sekali kau, kawaan ..


End file.
